In the Best Interest of the Child
by ghpcfan12
Summary: When Elizabeth & Cameron are killed in a car accident, Lucky faces not only losing his wife and son, but the daughter he thought was his as Jason fights him for custody.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mac Scorpio swallowed hard as he raised his fist slowly towards the door in front of him. His knock barely made a noise as all strength left his arm just when he lowered it to the door. An anguished moan gurgled from his throat and his eyes had a ravaged look to them. This was the part of his job that he hated as Police Commissioner of Port Charles. Bringing the news of the death of a loved one. When it was the wife and child of one of your own, it was even worse.

Mac swallowed again. The lump in his throat was getting bigger the longer he waited, not smaller. He exhaled slowly. It was time to stop procrastinating and deliver the news. Raising his fist again, Mac knocked firmly. Footsteps strode quickly to the door and it was swung open with a whispered, "Shhhh... I just got Heaven down for her nap."

Mac managed a stiff smile as he gazed at his fellow officer. "Evening, Lucky. May I come in?"

Lucky Spencer offered an apologetic smile at Mac, stepping back to allow his boss room to enter. "Of course, Mac. Come in." Noticing the look on his face, Lucky frowned. "Has another mob war started?"

Mac walked inside and gazed around. As soon as you entered the Spencer home, there was the feel of family. On the fireplace mantel were framed pictures of the family, including Lucky's parents and his wife's grandparents. Pictures of the children, of Lucky's sister. Mac sighed and forced his gaze elsewhere. His eyes settled on the small toy box in the corner, and the toys littered loosely around the room.

Seeing his gaze, Lucky stepped forward and cleared some toys out of the way with his foot. "Sorry about the mess," he apologized with a grin, "but Elizabeth has been out with Cameron most of the day. I haven't had a chance to clean up. Heaven's been keeping me pretty busy."

"Don't worry about it," Mac muttered, waving his hand. Gathering every ounce of courage he had, Mac turned and faced Lucky suddenly. "I am here on official police business." He tried making his tone as formal as possible.

The sudden seriousness of Mac's tone threw Lucky. "Is something wrong, Mac?" For the first time, Lucky's heart began beating harder as concern filled him. "Is it my dad? Lulu? Nikolas?"

At the mention of Lucky's father and siblings, Mac shook his head. "We received report earlier today about a drunk driving accident," Mac said quietly, his voice serious and his eyes compassionate. "The driver hit another car head on. The people in the other car didn't survive." Mac paused and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucky. Elizabeth and Cameron were the other car." He knew it was a backwards way to say it, but he couldn't bring himself to be blunter than that.

Lucky's head spun. "No, Mac. No - there must be some mistake. You're wrong. I talked to Elizabeth a few hours ago. She was taking Cameron to do some grocery shopping and then was going to come home for dinner. I was even going to make dinner tonight!" He sank down on the couch, shaking his head with disbelief. "You're talking about my wife and son here!"

Mac put his hand on Lucky's shoulder, almost father-like. "Who can I call for you?" He had dropped everything at the office for this, intending to stay by Lucky's side until his family arrived. Mac remembered all too well Lucky's drug addiction from a year earlier after a back injury.

"What?" Lucky's eyes were glazed and unfocused. "Call? You can call Elizabeth. Tell her this is a cruel joke and to come home with Cameron." His voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. His fingers curled into fists in his lap.

Shock and denial. A textbook case for how news like this was handled. Only this wasn't a textbook case. This was Lucky, a man Mac had watched grow up. A man Mac himself had hated a year ago when he cheated on Elizabeth with his own daughter. A man Mac respected as a fellow officer and a human who tried his best to make up for his mistakes. Mac pulled his cell phone out and began dialing, "I'll call Nikolas."

Lucky nodded and let his eyes travel around the room. The tears that had been building seeped from his eyes. Disbelief filled him as Mac's words ran through his mind. Elizabeth and Cameron - dead? The thought of his daughter filled his mind. Upstairs, peacefully sleeping in her crib. Blissfully unaware that her entire world had been ripped apart. That she was never going to see her mother or her brother ever again. Lucky managed a small smile at the thought of his daughter. The child that looked so much like her mother with big brown eyes and brown hair.

Lucky thought back to the day Heaven was born. Lucky had been with Elizabeth in the delivery room, crying like a baby as the doctor announced they had a girl. "Let's name her Heaven," Lucky said suddenly. "Heaven Laura Spencer". Laura, after his mother. "Heaven because she's heaven on earth. She's what brought us back together after everything else that kept us apart. She's a piece of heaven."

Elizabeth's damp eyes locked on his. Reaching up, she tiredly caressed his cheek. "I think Heaven is the perfect name for her," she said softly.

Now, six months later, everyone said that Heaven suited her name. She was a happy child who adjusts well to anything going on around her. She was social and always laughing and giggling at the innocence of the world around her. It really was like being in heaven when around her. Lucky dragged himself away from his thoughts to focus on Mac as the police commissioner hung up the phone. He waited, his eyes blank.

"Nikolas is on his way," Mac said softly. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No." Lucky dragged himself off the couch. "Thanks for coming over, Mac." He walked to the door, his actions portraying the visit as a personal one. Opening it, he waited, "I'll talk to you later."

Realizing he was being dismissed, Mac hesitated. Then he nodded, walking to the door. "Take as much time off as you need," Mac said quietly. "And call me if you need anything. Anything," he emphasized. Resting his hand lightly on Lucky's shoulder, he met the younger man's eyes. "I am so sorry, Lucky."

Lucky inclined his head, lowering his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered. He remembered all this from the funerals he'd attended in his time. The condolences, the sadness, everyone talking in quiet tones. What he'd never experienced before was this deep numbness. The feeling of everything around him being surreal. Shutting the door after Mac left, Lucky felt drained of all energy. He took one step forward towards the couch and then sank to his knees, an animal cry escaping him as he moaned the name of the woman he loved more than anything. "Elizabeth ... "

Two Weeks Later

Jason Morgan sat in the middle of the living room in his penthouse apartment, his mind whirling with thoughts. His lawyer would be taking the papers over to Lucky today. It was time he told Sam, before someone else did. Because once Lucky was served with the papers, there was no telling what he would do. Jason had agonized for almost two weeks about his decision. It went against everything he promised Elizabeth a year ago. But with Elizabeth gone ... Jason knew the time had come. Jason was startled from his thoughts as the front door to the penthouse opened. Raising his eyes, Jason felt his heart clench.

Jason's fiancée, Samantha McCall, came inside and set her purse down. Her face was bright and happy, slightly tired after a day of working on the set of her TV show "EveryDay Heroes". Setting her keys down, Sam noticed Jason sitting on the couch. Concern immediately lit her face. "What are you doing home, Jason? Is everything okay?" Sam went to him, sitting down beside him on the couch and wrapping her arms around him.

Jason allowed himself to be pulled against her. He slid his arms around her waist and lowered his chin to her shoulder. Closing his eyes, Jason inhaled sharply. Sam's whole world was about to change and Jason hated to be the one to cause her the grief he knew was coming. "No," Jason answered honestly. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Sam pulled back from Jason slightly to look at him. "Is this about Elizabeth's death?" Sam knew how close Jason and Elizabeth had been. He'd taken the death of his friend hard and had been extremely withdrawn ever since he'd found out.. The funeral had been difficult for Sam. She'd managed to swallow her jealousy over Jason's intense feelings for Elizabeth but watching Jason grieve so much over another woman had not been easy.

"Yes," Jason swallowed hard. "Back when we were broken up. After your accident, when I was pushing you away... " he trailed off, emotions overcoming him and needing a moment to compose them.

"When I slept with Ric," Sam added, wincing at the old memories they'd long since worked through and buried. Confusion entered her eyes. "What does that have to do with Elizabeth?" It wasn't exactly what she'd meant. Elizabeth had been a solid friendship to Jason through that time, she remembered. Yet Sam couldn't see what that had to do with her subsequent death. "Did Ric have something to do with her accident?" she asked, grasping at the only straw she could figure out. She wouldn't put it past him. The corrupt DA was no one's favorite person, but knowing the past Ric shared with Elizabeth, Sam didn't see that as very plausible.

Jason shook his head. "No." He sighed. "The night I saw you with Ric, I came back here. It was the night of the storm. The same night, Elizabeth caught Lucky with Maxie - in their bed. She came here." Jason couldn't bring himself to say the words directly, so he walked around them in his head. "I'm the father of her daughter," he finally admitted.

Sam's head spun. Father of Elizabeth's daughter? Lucky was her father. Sam knew Jason well. Or at least, she THOUGHT she knew Jason well. She knew how much Jason loved kids. She knew how much it had hurt when he'd thought he was father to Carly's son Michael and bonded with the child before the truth came out and Michael was 'taken away'. If Jason truly was the father, why was she living with Lucky? Why was this the first Sam was hearing of it? "How?" It was the only word that could escape her throat. 

Jason watched the shock cross Sam's features. He rose from the couch and went into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. Handing it to her, Jason sank back down beside her. "Elizabeth got pregnant," Jason explained tonelessly. This part was something he'd been over so many times to himself that he rarely allowed emotions to enter it anymore. "She had a paternity test done, and I was confirmed to be the father."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Sam asked, her voice icy. She felt a wall close around her as she sipped the water Jason had given to her.

"Elizabeth wanted what was best for the child - a two parent home away from my lifestyle," Jason explained. "She asked me to give the baby up. I thought so long about it, Sam." His eyes sought hers, needing to show her how much this decision had cost him. "I decided that she was the baby's mother, she had to know what was right. My lifestyle almost cost you your life. It cost Sonny so much agony when it came to the boys. How could I put my child and Elizabeth through that too?" Sam's eyes narrowed but she remained silent as she gazed at Jason. Jason took that as a sign to continue. "When the baby was born, I agonized over my decision. She was so perfect, so beautiful. But when the war with Lorenzo heated up, and Skye's daughter almost paid the price, I couldn't change my mind."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Sam asked, sensing there was still a piece of the puzzle missing. She didn't comment on anything else. She wasn't ready yet - her mind was still whirling.

"Diane is delivering papers today to Lucky. I'm suing for custody of Heaven," Jason said quietly.

Sam couldn't say a word. She almost couldn't breathe. The whole situation overwhelmed her for so many reasons. His affair with Elizabeth, lying to her about it. The child they'd conceived, when Sam herself couldn't even get pregnant due to being shot by one of Jason's enemies. Jason's suing for custody of the child Sam would never be able to give him. Covering her eyes, Sam shook her head and took several deep breaths, needing to calm down. "Custody?"

Jason wanted to reach out and take Sam into his arms, but he didn't. He'd hurt her enough already. He watched the pain and anguish overcome her and felt himself close off. This reaction was what he'd feared all along. Yet, how could her reaction be anything less than what she was experiencing right now. "Yes, full custody," he whispered. Then, because she wasn't saying anything, he continued. "I know Lucky's already lost his wife and son. Losing the only child he has left ... but Sam, Heaven isn't his child. She's my daughter, and I want her with me. With us."

Sam lowered her hands and looked Jason squarely in the eye. "Too bad you didn't think of that when Elizabeth was alive. At least then, Lucky would've had her and Cameron to fall back on. Now you're hitting him when he's already down." She stood up. "I need to get out of here." Jason nodded, saying nothing to stop her. Her words echoed every feeling he'd already felt. Yet his desire for his daughter was stronger than his empathy for Lucky. Sam stared at him for a long moment before grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the same door she'd come in only moments earlier.

Jason stared at the door for a long time after it shut, his heart constricted with pain. Picking up the phone, he called his best friend, the person who proclaimed to stand beside him no matter what he was going through. He called Carly  
Jacks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucky carefully put the sun block on Heaven's arms and legs before moving to her face. Gently, he smoothed the cream across her cheeks and nose. She smiled widely at him, causing Lucky to chuckle at the expression on her face. "You're such a happy girl," Lucky said to her, chucking her under the chin. He spread some cream over the tips of her ears and then slipped a hat on her head. "Alright, we're ready for the park, Heaven." Picking the child up, Lucky headed to the front door. Her diaper bag and stroller were already outside waiting.

When he reached the front door, Lucky swung it open and was surprised to see his sister standing her, her arm poised to knock. "Hi, Aunt Lulu," Lucky said, referring to her as aunt for the benefit of his daughter. "What a nice surprise."

Lesley Lu Spencer's face creased into a smile when she saw her brother and her niece. "Hi Daddy," she replied. Reaching her arms out, she took Heaven from him. "Where are you and this precious little girl off to?"

"The park," Lucky answered, dropping his arms to his side. His gaze was on his daughter. Ever since Elizabeth & Cameron's deaths, Lucky had rarely let the child out of his sight. He took her with him everywhere he went and had taken a leave of absence from work. "Want to come with us?"

"I came to talk to you, big brother," Lulu said, her eyes taking in his appearance. His clothes were clean, but not ironed and he looked like he was barely sleeping. He'd lost weight, and his face was scruffy. "You need a shave," she said critically. He needed more than that, but one step at a time. She, Nikolas & Nikolas' wife Emily had talked it over  
and decided they'd do this one at a time.

"Gee, thanks," Lucky said wryly. "Just what my ego needs - a negative comment."

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Lulu asked, putting Heaven into her stroller and strapping her in. Once she was secure, Lulu checked the diaper bag to ensure everything necessary was packed and then turned the stroller around.

"Some," Lucky answered vaguely, falling into step beside his sister as they headed down the driveway.

Lulu was about to comment further when a car pulled over to the side of the road. She recognized Sonny & Jason's lawyer as she got out of the car and approached them. "Hi Diane," Lulu greeted her. She had no idea what the lawyer was doing here. As she considered the possibilities, fear entered her heart and she suddenly had an idea of what was about to happen. "What are you doing here?" 

"Lulu," Diane nodded at her. "Lucky Spencer?" She'd seen him at the police station several times when bailing one of her clients out but had never really directly spoken to him. "I've been asked to deliver these papers to you." She held out an envelope to him.

Lucky too the envelope, looking confused. "What are they?"

Diane's eyes grew compassionate as she looked at him. She knew of the death of his wife and child, and was aware how much this was going to hurt. "Jason Morgan is suing you for custody of Heaven."

Lucky laughed humorlessly. "That's crazy! Why would he sue me for custody of my daughter? I mean, he & Elizabeth were close friends and all, but ... " he trailed off, his emotions overcoming him. He set the papers down on the stroller and lifted Heaven into his arms, holding her close. As if by doing so, Diane and the papers would disappear. "Tell him thank you for his concern, but my daughter and I are getting along just fine." Lucky's voice was firm.

As Diane opened her mouth to speak, Lulu picked up the envelope and shook her head at the lawyer. "I've got it from here, Diane. Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes serious.

Diane closed her mouth and nodded at Lulu. "I'll see you in court," Diane said softly. She had no doubt that Lucky was going to fight Jason every step of the way over custody. She turned and got back in her car, resting her eyes on Lucky and the baby before driving away.

Lulu faced Lucky. "Let's go back inside, Lucky. This isn't a conversation I want to have on your front lawn."

Lucky took a step back, his hold on his daughter tightening. "We don't need to have this conversation at all, Lulu. Jason has no claim over my daughter. I can't believe he'd even attempt to take her! Man, he really must've been obsessed with Elizabeth!"

"You're scaring Heaven," Lulu said softly. She reached up and loosened Lucky's hold on Heaven. She took the baby into her arms and tucked the papers into her pocket as she walked into the house. Heaven gazed at her, wide-eyed. "You're a pretty lucky little girl," she whispered to her niece, tears pricking her eyes. "You have so many people that love you and want you with them." Lulu sighed and set the baby in the swing. Turning the knob, she activated it and set the child gently swinging. Heaven grinned and leaned her head back, enjoying the motion. Hearing footsteps behind her, Lulu turned  
and faced her brother.

"Tell me what it is you know," Lucky said, his voice grim as he set the stroller off to the side and going over to where his sister was standing. "Don't leave anything out, Lesley Lu."

Her full name - the name he called her when he was either disappointed in her or angry with her. Lulu wasn't sure Lucky knew what he was feeling, but she was equally sure it would be anger once she was done speaking. "Jason is Heaven's biological father. Back when you were with Maxie," she winced, not able to remind him right then of his drug addiction. "Jason and Elizabeth had a one-night stand. She got pregnant, and she had a DNA test done to see who the father was. When she found out it was Jason, she asked him to give up the baby to allow you both to raise her. She didn't want Heaven around the danger that Jason's life is." She paused, knowing the information she'd just given her brother was enough of a blow right now.

Lucky reeled, unconsciously stumbling back and sitting on the couch from the shock. His second shock in two weeks. "That's not possible," he choked out, not wanting to face the fear he was feeling. If what Lulu was saying was true, he'd likely lose his daughter right after losing his wife and son. He'd be alone - something that was inconceivable to  
him. Three weeks ago, his life was perfect and he was happy and he had a wonderful family ... now, he was looking at being completely alone? "This is not fair," he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Lulu's heart ached for her brother. She went to him, wrapping her arms around him and trying to comfort him. "Maybe it's not possible. Maybe Elizabeth was wrong," Lulu said encouragingly, hoping that she was wrong - for Lucky's sake. She'd known this was going to happen if the truth came out, and she wanted to take away Lucky's pain. It killed her to know that she couldn't. "You can have your lawyer request another DNA test before the case goes any further."

Lucky nodded. He pulled away from her suddenly, standing up and walking away from her. When he faced her again, she gasped from the anger she saw there. "How long have you known about this?"

This was the part Lulu had dreaded. "Since Elizabeth was six months pregnant," she admitted, her eyes sad. While she understood and expected his anger, it didn't make this moment any easier.

Lucky's eyes narrowed as his breath exhaled in a hiss. "Leave, Lesley Lu. Leave this house right now." His voice was as hard as steel.

Lulu stood up and walked towards him. "Lucky, I know you're upset. Angry, even. But you can't mean that. You need your family around right now."

"I need loyal family around," Lucky spit out, his eyes flashing fire. "Not someone who betrayed me to keep such a secret from me. A secret that may now cost me my daughter. Get out."

Lulu opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it in defeat. Now was not the time to try and convince Lucky of her loyalty to him. He was far too angry to even try and understand. She would give him the space he was asking for and hope he'd eventually come around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was down on the docks, trying hard to make sense of everything Jason had told her. Elizabeth had given him a child? A child that she would never be able to give him. Could Sam accept this child into her home and raise her without envy? Without jealousy? She'd always wanted a child, sure. But she'd wanted one of her own, not an illegitimate child of Jason's. She sighed as she paced, wishing the answer was easy and that her heart didn't hurt as much as it did at that exact moment. Hearing footsteps behind her, Sam turned around to see her mother approaching. "Hi, Alexis."

"Gee, that was a wonderfully enthusiastic greeting, my darling daughter," Alexis joked teasingly, looking her daughter over closely. Noticing the puffy eyes and how red they were, she frowned, "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam let out a hollow laugh. "Wrong? Now what would make you think anything's wrong, Alexis? I mean, people often find out that the person they love has an illegitimate child, right?" The words were barely out of Sam's mouth before she realized … "Sorry. I don't mean that at you."

Alexis slipped an arm around Sam's shoulder, steering her to the nearby bench and easing her down onto it. "I'm made of much tougher skin than that, Sam. Don't forget, I'm a cancer survivor. I know what my life is and the realities that I've faced. I was an illegitimate child. You were an illegitimate child." As Sam winced, Alexis touched her daughter's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "That doesn't make you any less important, Sam. A child needs love and happiness, no matter what the circumstances surrounding their birth. Look at Kristina. She was illegitimate. But Sonny and I love her and try to make her life as normal as possible. Well, considering her father's a mob boss and her mother's a hyperactive lawyer."

Sam managed a smile, even though by now tears were streaming down her cheeks at her mother's words. Alexis wiped her cheeks gently and continued, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can listen. Does Jason have an illegitimate child?" While it was a question, Alexis assumed she was right or they wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"That night last summer?" Sam didn't dwell too much on that night, considering it was the same night Alexis had discovered her sleeping with Ric. "The night that Jason & Elizabeth were together? When Elizabeth got pregnant shortly after, she told everyone the baby was Lucky's. Yet she knew all along the baby was Jason's. Jason found out shortly before Heaven's birth. He's Heaven's biological father. Jason filed papers that Lucky will receive today fighting for sole custody."

Alexis winced. "That situation never seems to go away entirely, does it?" she murmured. As much as they all tried keeping last summer in the past, circumstances dictated otherwise. "You're wondering if you want to be a part of that? Of raising Jason's daughter?"

Sam nodded. "It's not that I don't want a baby. I want a child more than I've wanted anything else. I want mine and Jason's baby, not his baby with Elizabeth. I don't want to bring that little girl into a situation where I might resent her or not love her enough."

Alexis hugged Sam gently. "Sam, you're talking about a baby. Jason's baby. She may not be your daughter biologically, but that doesn't mean you couldn't love her as if she were her own. Heaven just lost her mother and her big brother. She will need a mother as she grows up, and you can be that to her. And every time you look at her, you can think of the fact that she's Jason's blood. That will get you past any resentment you might have. Not only that, you didn't have any personal hate towards Elizabeth, did you?"

Sam sighed. "I may not have forgiven her completely for sleeping with Jason," she admitted. "But no, I didn't hate her."

"Then give yourself a chance," Alexis advised. "Give Heaven a chance. Because while this is frustrating and scary for you, there's an innocent baby out there who is about to be put in the middle of one of the biggest wars. She's going to need someone who is on her side, and who can get past her paternity."

Sam suddenly felt a level of protectiveness swell over her as she thought of Heaven. The beautiful little doe-eyed girl with soft brown hair who looked so much like her mother. Now that Sam considered it, she also had some of Jason's features too. Sam had just never connected the two before. "I need to see the baby," Sam said suddenly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far right now," Alexis objected, holding up her hand. "Especially if Lucky was just served with custody papers. I'm not sure how fondly he'd look to you trying to see the baby while he's trying to hold onto the child he considers his."

"Then I will just have to make him see things my way," Sam said determinedly. "Thanks, Alexis." She hugged her mother quickly and rushed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When the knock sounded at his door, Jason jumped up from the couch where he was waiting and opened it. "Carly." Her name came out of him with a sigh of relief.

Carly's eyebrows were furrowed with concern. "Jason, what's wrong? I came over here as fast as I could. You didn't sound good on the phone, and you look even worse." She walked inside and turned to face him.

Jason shut the door and walked past her to the fireplace mantel. Bracing himself against it, Jason looked at a picture him & Sam. "There's no easy way to say this, Carly," Jason began. Even though she was his best friend and she'd always been there for him unconditionally, Jason knew her feelings for Elizabeth was not going to make this easy to swallow. "I'm the father of Elizabeth's daughter."

For a moment, Carly stared at Jason, blinking and looking completely stunned. "What?" As Jason opened his mouth to repeat what he'd just said, Carly waved her hand and shook her head. "No, don't repeat it. I'm fairly sure I just heard you say that you are the father of Elizabeth's daughter." When Jason didn't deny it, Carly shuddered. "You know, I tried hard to block out that you even slept with something like that."

"Carly." Jason's voice had a warning tone to it.

Carly sighed and tried to focus. Obviously Jason hadn't called her over here to have her slam Elizabeth. "So Elizabeth lied when she said Lucky was Heaven's father," Carly stated. "How long have you known?" Gauging by the way he was telling her, he'd made his acceptance with the idea a long time ago.

"Since Elizabeth was six months pregnant," Jason answered. "She told me when we were trapped in the hotel elevator after the hostage crisis."

Again, Carly stared at Jason wordlessly. Swallowing, she finally managed, "You've known about your daughter for almost a year? Why the hell isn't she with you then?"

Jason turned around to face Carly, shrugging his shoulders as he walked to the couch to sit down. "It all made sense back then. Elizabeth didn't want Heaven raised in a life of danger. She felt the life she & Lucky could provide would be more stable, especially because Heaven would have a big brother. I didn't agree at first. But when the war with Alcazar began heating up and he kidnapped his own daughter to keep his girlfriend in line ... " Jason trailed off. "I decided what was best for my daughter was to go along with what Elizabeth wanted. I gave her up to keep her safe, to spare her a life of misery because of my job."

Carly felt a mass of emotions going through her - mostly anger at Elizabeth for the precious time she'd cost Jason with his daughter. Time that Jason could never recover. "So why are you telling me this now?" Carly asked, swallowing all of her instinctive reactions to try and be the friend Jason needed right then.

"I just filed papers suing Lucky for custody of Heaven."

"Good." Carly nodded at Jason. "You deserve to have your daughter with you." She sat on the couch beside Jason and took his hands in hers. "I know it's not that cut and dry, Jason. I know that my cousin just lost his wife and his son, and he's losing the only child he has left. But Heaven isn't his child, and even though he just suffered a huge loss, it will be better for him to lose her now than down the road. The longer Lucky has Heaven, especially as a single parent, the worse it will be for him." She paused. "Does Sam know?"

Jason nodded and tugged his hands free from Carly's to lean back on the couch. He was grateful for her words and for her support. "She didn't take the news very well. She didn't seem to want me to have custody of my daughter. Which surprises me. She's wanted a family for so long that I thought she'd be a bit happier."

Carly rolled her eyes. Guys were so dumb sometimes. "You just told her that the woman you slept with a year ago bore your child and you've known about it for almost as long and didn't tell her. And you told her you're suing for custody without asking her opinion and you wanted her to what? Just open her arms, smile and say sure? Jason, give her some time to digest the news before you expect her to be happy or even halfway normal about this."

Jason smiled. "That's why I called you, Carly. You're so smart and logical."

Carly laughed. "Yeah, that's exactly how people describe me." She stood up and walked to the window before looking back at Jason. "How can I help?"

"I was hoping you'd agree to testify on my behalf," Jason answered, standing up as well. "You've seen me interact with the boys, you can attest as to my fatherhood qualities. And," his face softened, "I was hoping you'd be a devoted aunt to my daughter."

"Of course I'll testify for you," Carly said instantly. "And I'll be the best aunt you could ever ask for." She smiled and went to Jason, hugging him tightly. "Keep me updated, Jason, and let me know if there's anything else you need me to do."

"I will." Jason hugged her back, feeling slightly more relieved now that he'd talked to Carly. Things would work out. Sure, there'd be some hurt and pain. But he was doing what he should have done a long time ago - claiming his daughter. "Thanks, Carly."

"That's what friends are for, Jase," Carly answered softly. She planted a friendly kiss on his cheek and walked to the door. "Bye." She waved and left.

Jason watched her leave, smiling to himself. Carly was still like a whirlwind blowing everywhere. He was infinitely grateful that she'd blown into his life that night at Jake's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam approached Lucky's front door with sudden trepidation. When she was talking to Alexis, coming to see Heaven sounded like a fantastic idea to her. But now that she was here, Sam wasn't so sure how Lucky was going to react. Sam straightened her back and raised her chin. She would talk to Lucky; try to make him understand how the love she & Jason could offer would only benefit Heaven. Raising her hand, she curled it into a fist and knocked on the door firmly.

"Coming!" Lucky's voice called. Seconds later, Lucky answered the door with Heaven in his arms. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face tear-stained. When Lucky saw Sam standing on his doorstep, his face hardened. "What are you doing here?" He immediately angled his body the other way, pulling Heaven further away from the door.

"I'm not here to take your daughter, Lucky," Sam said quietly, her eyes serious as she gazed at the man. Her heart went out to him as she took in his appearance. He looked like he wasn't sleeping and he seemed totally on edge, ready to pounce on anyone who got in his way. He was holding Heaven close to him, as if afraid she'd be snatched any second. "I only came here to see her in person."

Lucky was struggling to contain his emotions. On one level, Sam was a threat. She was engaged to the man who was trying to take his daughter away from him. On the other hand, Sam obviously hadn't been aware of Heaven's paternity before now and must be feeling an incredible amount of hurt and betrayal. "Did you know?" For the most part, Lucky wasn't even willing to consider the idea that what Lulu had told him was even true. Yet his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"No," Sam answered, biting her lip and hoping her honesty and sincerity would convince Lucky to let her inside. "Jason never intended to claim Heaven so he didn't feel the need to tell me." She worked to hide the bitterness from her tone, but anger flashed in her eyes.

Lucky hesitated another moment longer, and then stood back. "I guess a minute or two couldn't hurt. I'm trying to get Heaven down for a nap anyway." Lucky glanced at his daughter, who rubbed her eyes and yawned as if she understood.

"Thank you, Lucky. It means a lot to me." Sam walked past him into the house. She was hit by the laundry baskets in the room and the toys everywhere. Turning slightly, she raised an eyebrow at Lucky.

"I was trying to fold laundry while Heaven was playing," Lucky explained, offering her a half-smile. He closed the door and walked towards her. "My whole world's been turned upside down in the past few hours. I was trying to maintain some normalcy." And trying to figure out how to handle this, but Lucky didn't add that. "Do you want to hold her?"

Sam nodded without hesitation and held out her arms. "Why don't you fold some laundry and I'll take her upstairs and change her and get her ready for her nap?" she suggested.

Lucky hesitated as he handed Heaven to Sam. The child settled easily into Sam's arms, looking up at her quizzically. "Alright. I'll finish folding and then warm her bottle," he relented.

Sam smiled down at the little girl in her arms, overtaken by her beauty at first and not even comparing her to Jason. "Hi, sweetheart," she said softly, cuddling Heaven close. Heaven smiled widely at her and then yawned again. She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam felt a stirring in her heart as she held the little girl close to her, feeing an overwhelming desire to protect her from all harm. She walked upstairs slowly and found the nursery easily. It was decorated in pink and was quite homey. Laying Heaven on the change table, Sam talked softly to her while changing her diaper and then dressing her in some pink pajamas. Once completed, she lifted Heaven into her arms and turned to go to the rocking chair. She was startled to see Lucky standing in the doorway and cried out softly in surprise.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Lucky said apologetically. He'd been watching Sam wistfully, knowing his daughter needed a woman in her life. She took easily to Sam, and had her head on Sam's shoulder again. "I just ... it's just ... " his throat tightened as he shift the bottle in his hands and fought the emotions welling within him.

Sam moved towards him and put a light hand on his arm. "You must miss Elizabeth a lot," Sam said gently. "As much as I miss my daughter. It dulls, Lucky, but it never goes away completely. You just eventually learn how to live with it." She sighed. "Do you want to give Heaven her bottle?"

"I think she'd like it if you gave it to her," Lucky answered, handing the bottle to her. "I'll just go put the laundry away."

Sam nodded and went to the rocking chair. Settling Heaven in her arms with the bottle in her mouth, Sam watched her brown eyes begin to close as Sam rocked her. Sam sang her a soft lullaby and Heaven was soon asleep in her arms. Setting the bottle down gently, Sam stood up and laid Heaven in her crib. She smoothed a hair from Heaven's face, feeling a connection to the child that she wished she could explain. "I love you, Heaven," she whispered, covering her softly. It was true - she'd felt an overwhelming love for Jason's daughter and the sudden reality of winning custody hit her. Leaving the room, Sam headed back for the living room. "She's asleep," Sam said, handing Lucky the bottle. "I can't thank you enough for letting me see her, Lucky." Lucky had been more than generous, not only letting her in his home but allowing her to put his daughter down for a nap. For that, Sam was grateful.

"You're welcome." As Sam turned to leave, Lucky said, "Sam." Sam stopped and turned to face Lucky. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to speak. "She's ... Heaven ... My little girl is all I have left."

Sam sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Lucky," she said honestly. "I have a feeling this is going to get ugly. If Jason is Heaven's biological father, then he has just as much right to her as

Elizabeth did. I know you've just lost your wife and son, and I know losing your daughter will hurt more than anything else. What we all need to remember here is what is best for that little girl. I can promise you that I will not let Jason or you do anything that will hurt her."

Lucky nodded, wiping the tears away but too overcome with emotion to say anything.

"Thank you again," Sam said. She turned and walked the door, looking back only once before quietly leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

A shorter chapter, but wanted to keep moving forward and needed to end that 'day'

Chapter Four

Sam got home from Lucky's to find Jason on the phone with a business associate. When he saw her, he quickly ended his call and turned to look at her wordlessly. "I saw Heaven," Sam said, deciding to get right to the point. She stepped towards him, holding out a hand to him. "I'm in for the long haul, Jason. As long as nothing you or Lucky does hurts that child."

Jason slid his fingers into hers and looked at her, surprised. "Where did you see Heaven?"

"I went to Lucky's to see her. I needed to see your daughter, Jason. Needed to see her knowing that she was your daughter. I needed to figure out what having your daughter around will mean to our lives."

Jason noted the look in her eyes and felt his heart pound with hope. "And?"

Sam smiled and slid her arms around his waist. "And I can't wait to bring our daughter home." She tipped her face up to look into Jason's eyes. "She's so beautiful, Jason."

Jason returned her smile and slid his arms around Sam, grateful for her support. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Sam rested her head against his chest and sighed. "Lucky let me hold her, change her and feed her a bottle. I rocked her to sleep and put her in her crib. She was so peaceful, Jason. Heaven is obviously well loved and cared for. This is going to turn into an ugly war. Promise me that no one will hurt that precious little girl in the battle that is coming."

Jason rested his chin on Sam's head, concern filling his eyes. "I don't want to hurt my daughter, Sam. Hopefully Lucky will help us make the transition on her as easy as it can be."

"Would you object to Lucky remaining a part of Heaven's life?" Sam asked, moving her head to look into Jason's eyes.

Jason bent to kiss the tip of her nose. "I don't know, Sam," he said honestly. "Right now all I can focus on is getting custody of Heaven. Beyond that, I don't want to make any promises to anyone. She's what is important right now."

Sam nodded and leaned her head against his chest again. "You're right, Jason. Heaven is what is important right now. I just hope we all keep that in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky hated to do it. The very idea of involving such a man in his daughter's life made him question his own ability to think. But Elizabeth was once married to the man, and he was a lawyer and he absolutely hated Jason. For those reasons, Lucky knew Ric Lansing was the best person to help him keep custody of his daughter. Lucky picked up the phone and called his office, hoping against hope that Ric would be able to take this case, even

though he was the district attorney.

"Ric Lansing."

"Ric, it's Lucky Spencer."

"Lucky." Ric dropped the professional tone and his voice softened. "How are things going for you?"

"As well as can be expected, Ric. Thank you for asking." A part of Lucky had wondered if Ric didn't still harbor feelings for Elizabeth in the last few months before her death. He knew Ric had been extremely upset by Elizabeth's untimely death, and Lucky was hoping all of that would work in his favor now. "How are things at the PCPD?"

"Not the same without our start detective," Ric answered with a smile on his face. "Are you thinking of coming back soon?" There was no pressure in his words, just curiosity.

"Mac gave me three months off to settle things with Elizabeth's estate." Lucky had to fight to keep control as his emotions threatened him. "And also to get used to being a single parent."

"How is Heaven?"

"Well, Ric, that's why I'm calling actually." Lucky didn't even know where to start. "I received papers earlier today from Jason. He's suing me for custody of Heaven. Jason claims he's Heaven's biological father."

"He what?" Ric was stunned. He'd long since suspected Jason's feelings for Elizabeth weren't entirely platonic, but he'd never dreamed ... "Is it true?"

"I don't know. I hope like hell not. Lulu says it is. She was here when the papers were delivered and she says she's known since Elizabeth was pregnant. Sam came by and said that Jason told her it was true. I just know I need one hell of a good lawyer," Lucky said.

"I can definitely give you some referrals," Ric said, opening his desk drawer to get out his address book.

"I don't want any referrals, Ric. I want you to take the case."

Ric paused. "You want me to represent you?"

Lucky nodded, even though Ric couldn't see him. "Think of it, Ric. You know Jason better than any other lawyer I could ask." Except possibly Alexis, but Lucky didn't think she'd represent him against her own daughter. "You also know Sam better than anyone except her own mother. You loved Elizabeth at one time, you know she'd want our daughter with me."

The mention of Elizabeth softened Ric. "I'm the D.A., Lucky. I'd never receive permission to do that."

"Just talk to the mayor. Tell him about the publicity you could receive by keeping an innocent child out of mob hands," Lucky pleaded, sensing him weakening.

"Fine. If the mayor agrees, I'll take the case." Ric had to admit, he liked the idea of defeating Jason. He thought the idea of Jason raising Elizabeth's child, no matter what her true paternity, was a terrible idea. He could likely kill Elizabeth's daughter, and Ric wanted to help protect the child in any way he could. For Elizabeth. "I'll call you when I know."

"Thanks, Ric." Lucky sighed with relief. He hung up and sat back on the couch, feeling for the first time that there was hope and that Jason would not be able to take Heaven away from him.


End file.
